nba_courts_and_arenasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of former National Basketball Association arenas
Here are the list of former National Basketball Association (NBA) former arenas Eastern Conference * Atlanta Hawks (formerly Tri-Cities Blackhawks, Milwaukee Hawks and St. Louis Hawks) * Milwaukee Arena (later The MECCA Arena and now US Cellular Arena) (1951–1955) * Kiel Auditorium (1955–1968) * St. Louis Arena (1955–1968, occasionally used) * Alexander Memorial Coliseum (now McCamish Pavilion) (1968–1972, 1997–1999) * Omni Coliseum (1972–1997) * Boston Celtics * Boston Arena (now Matthews Arena) (1946–1955) * Boston Garden (1946–1995) * Hartford Civic Center (now XL Center) (1975–1995, part time) * Brooklyn Nets (formerly New York Nets and New Jersey Nets) * Nassau Coliseum (1976–1977) * Rutgers Athletic Center (1977–1981) * IZOD Center (originally as Brendan Byrne Meadowlands Arena and later Continental Airlines Arena) (1981–2010) * Prudential Center (2010–2012) * Charlotte Hornets (formerly Charlotte Bobcats) * Charlotte Coliseum (1988–2002) * Chicago Bulls * International Amphitheatre (1966–1967) * Chicago Stadium (1967–1994) * Cleveland Cavaliers * Cleveland Arena (1970–1974) * Richfield Coliseum (1974–1994) * Detroit Pistons (formerly Fort Wayne Pistons) * North Side High School Gym (1948–1952) * Allen County War Memorial Coliseum (1952–1957) * Olympia Stadium (1957–1961) * Memorial Building (University of Detroit) (1957–1961, part time) * Cobo Arena (now TCF Center) (1961–1978) * Pontiac Silverdome (1978–1988) * The Palace of Auburn Hills (1988–2017) * Indiana Pacers * Market Square Arena (1976–1999) * Miami Heat * Miami Arena (1988–1999) * Milwaukee Bucks * The MECCA Arena (originally as Milwaukee Arena and now US Cellular Arena) (1968–1988) * Bradley Center (later in partnership with BMO Harris in 2011) (1988–2018) * New York Knicks * Madison Square Garden III (1946–1968) * 69th Regiment Armory (1946–1960, part time) * Orlando Magic * Amway Arena (originally as Orlando Arena and later TD Waterhouse Center) (1989–2010) * Philadelphia 76ers (formerly Syracuse Nationals) * State Fair Coliseum (now Toyota Coliseum) (1949–1951) * Onondaga War Memorial Arena (now Onceter War Memorial Arena) (1951–1963) * Convention Hall (1963–1967) * Philadelphia Arena (1963–1967, part time) * Spectrum (later CoreStates Spectrum, First Union Spectrum and Wachovia Spectrum) (1967–1996) * Toronto Raptors * SkyDome (now Rogers Centre) (1995–1999) * Maple Leaf Gardens (1997–1999) * Washington Wizards (formerly Chicago Packers, Chicago Zephyrs, Baltimore Bullets, Capital Bullets and Washington Bullets) * International Amphitheatre (1961–1963) * Chicago Coliseum (1962–1963, part time) * Baltimore Civic Center (1963–1973) * Capital Centre (later USAir Arena) (1973–1997) Western Conference * Dallas Mavericks * Reunion Arena (1980–2001) *'Denver Nuggets' * McNichols Sports Arena (1976–1999) * Golden State Warriors (formerly Philadelphia Warriors and San Francisco Warriors) * Philadelphia Arena (1946–1952) * Convention Hall (1952–1962) * Cow Palace (1962–1964, 1966–1971) * USF Gymnasium (1962–1966) * Oakland Coliseum Arena (later Oracle Arena and now Oakland Arena) (1966–1967 part time, 1971–2019) * San Jose Arena (1996–1997, temporarily home due to renovation of Oakland Arena) * Houston Rockets (formerly San Diego Rockets) * San Diego Sports Arena (1967–1971) * Honfheinz Pavilion (1971–1975) * Astrodome (1971–1975, occasionally) * The Summit (later Compaq Center) (1975–2003) * Los Angeles Clippers (formerly Buffalo Braves and San Diego Clippers) * Buffalo Memorial Auditorium (1970–1978) * Maple Leaf Gardens (1971–1975, occassionally) * San Diego Sports Arena (1978–1984) * Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1984–1999) * Los Angeles Lakers (formerly Minneapolis Lakers) * Minneapolis Auditorium (1948–1960) * Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1960–1967) * The Forum (later Great Western Forum) (1967–1999) * Memphis Grizzlies (formerly Vancouver Grizzlies) * General Motors (GM) Place (now Rogers Arena) (1995–2001) * Pyramid Arena (2001–2004) * Minnesota Timberwolves * Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome (1989–1990) * New Orleans Pelicans (formerly New Orleans Hornets and New Orleans/Oklahoma Hornets) * Ford Center (now Chesapeake Arena) (2005–2007) * Oklahoma City Thunder (formerly Seattle SuperSonics) * Seattle Center Coliseum (1967–1978, 1985–1994) * Seattle Kingdome (1978–1985) * Key Arena at Seattle Center (1995–2008) * Phoenix Suns * Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum (1968–1992) * Portland Trail Blazers * Portland Memorial Coliseum (1970–1995) * Sacramento Kings (formerly Rochester Royals, Cincinnati Royals, Kansas City-Omaha Kings and Kansas City Kings) * Eugerton Park Arena (1949–1954) * Rochester War Memorial Arena (1955–1957) * Cincinnati Gardens (1957–1971) * Kansas City Municipal Auditorium (1972–1975, 1979–1980) * Omaha Civic Auditorium (1972–1978) * Kemper Arena (1974–1985) * ARCO Arena I (1985–1988) * Sleep Train Arena (formerly ARCO Arena II and Power Balance Pavilion) (1988–2016) * San Antonio Spurs * HemisFair Arena (1976–1993) * Alamodome (1993–2002) * Utah Jazz (formerly New Orleans Jazz) * Loyola Fieldhouse (1974–1975) * New Orleans Municipal Auditorium (1974–1975) * Louisiana Superdome (1975–1979) * Salt Palace (1979–1991) Category:National Basketball Association Category:NBA Category:NBA Arenas